<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roommates by Stupid_Tree_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652516">And They Were Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Tree_Boy/pseuds/Stupid_Tree_Boy'>Stupid_Tree_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, M/M, beetwt - Freeform, literally just two friends falling in love and chilling together, the nsfw was gross so I wanted to drown it out with a ridiculously long fluff story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Tree_Boy/pseuds/Stupid_Tree_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they are in love, your honor.<br/>they are dummies, your honor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When the Ranboo is Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo was so excited his heart felt like it was about to shut down, the plane was almost an hour from landing, about an hour from finally bringing him to see his best friend.<br/>Just a few weeks earlier him and Tubbo were talking while watching a movie from the long list they’d collected over the past streams. Tubbo was talking about all the things he wanted to take Ranboo to see, all the TV shows he wanted to share and most importantly how much he wanted a big bear hug.<br/>“OH! I've just been rambling on, sorry…” Tubbo giggles almost forgetting they were supposed to be watching a show right now.<br/>“It’s fine, I wanna see you too,” Ranboo was absolutely smitten over his friend huddled up in a bunch of big blankets. “Oh good cause I’m gonna keep talking!” Tubbo says, sounding like a gremlin planning terrible deeds, “The first thing we should do is go skating!”<br/>“Ice skating??” Ranboo tilts his head a bit,<br/>“Nah, roller skating- wait! No… A hug, one of those big hugs where I pick you up and prove how epic I am!”<br/>“Pfft okay, I’ll add it to the list,” Ranboo picks up a notebook he had on his desk and doodles Tubbo comically shorter than him and shows it to the camera, “HEY! I’m not THAT short!” Tubbo pulls a fake sad face that makes Ranboo’s giggle turn into a wheeze.<br/>Ranboo hadn't even noticed how fast that hour passed by, reminiscing about the calls with Tubbo, his face was turning a rosey pink too, which he could just blame on the practically freezing plane air. The plane landed with a thud, pulled into its spot, and the door opened. Ranboo felt his legs turn to jelly when he stood up, it was ridiculous really, terrible, no leg room HAD to be some kind of hate crime… or something, his legs hurt either way.<br/>He stepped into the airport, the sound of voices and planes lifting off filled his brain, but he was on a mission: find his luggage and then find Tubbo. He waited for his dark purple suitcase to roll up on the conveyor belt and quickly made his way to the front doors as soon as it did. He could feel the heart-popping feeling again, he was jittery and inpatient and his cheeks kept heating up at the thought of finally meeting the little creature that had been terrorizing him for months.<br/>There it was, Tubbo’s car, silly stickers covered the bumper and there were at least three dents in the doors. Tubbo got out and immediately noticed the tall boy waiting at the sidewalk. Before Ranboo could see him Tubbo was crashing into him and gave him a bear hug so big it nearly crushed him. He didn't mind though, he hugged back, but more gentle and in a less ‘I'm trying to squish you to death’ kinda way. Ranboo was beaming looking down at his friend, it was awesome, Tubbo seemed almost as jittery as they drove back to his house, talking about his plans and what he wanted to make for dinner and the new “funniest mod” video they would film with Tommy. Ranboo just sat and listened, occasionally adding onto the conversation with movie suggestions and stream ideas.<br/>As soon as they got home Tubbo went into the kitchen and got out eggs and hash browns, “Breakfast for dinner, Ranboo my beloved?” his heart soared hearing him say it in real life, not over a computer. “That sounds great!” Ranboo dragged his big suitcase up to Tubbo’s room and sat down on the bed, hoping for his knees and back to stop absolutely killing him. He grabbed his phone and scrolled on Tiktok for a while, laying back trying to relax. He heard the door creak open, “you sleepy big guy?” Tubbo asked, leaning into the room, “only a little, I got some sleep on the plane.” Tubbo perked up and asked “do you wanna help with dinner? It'll be fun!”<br/>They were both chuckling and trying to make “the world's most perfect omelette” adding more ingredients, occasionally dropping bits on the floor. They finally did it “The Perfect Omelette” had been declared after Tubbo scraped it out of the pan and onto his plate, Ranboo stealing pieces of Tubbo’s, Tubbo stealing bits of Ranboo’s. They had been watching ‘The Bee Movie’ and critiquing it as if they were film critics but then breaking character, Ranboo coughing on a bite of his dinner after his friend made quite a strange noise in sync with the movie.<br/>They got tired pretty fast after playing a bit of Hypixel… for almost three hours…<br/>Ranboo was done brushing his teeth already and was watching Tubbo play his “one last game and he’ll be done” bugging him until he gave in and got ready to sleep. They curled up and watched things on Ranboo’s phone for a while until they practically passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. minecraft wedding pog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they watched the sunset together, your honor.<br/>they're canonically married, your honor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo got up earlier than Ranboo but his shuffling woke the other up, Ranboo looked over to his friend but as he did Tubbo let out a terrible screech while stretching, one of those good morning stretches that feel like you were asleep for hundreds of years. Ranboo gave him a comical, confused face that made Tubbo laugh softly as he scrunched back into his fluffy blankets. “Hey, I thought we were wakin’ up you goof,'' Ranboo looked down at the boy that was giving him an evil look from inside his fortress of blankets. “It’s too early to actually wake up, and you got the wall spot this time so we aren't going anywhere loserrrr,” Tubbo trailed off reaching for Ranboo’s phone on his bedside desk, “first of all, hurtful. Second, you can't just keep using MY phone when yours is right there.” Ranboo tried to sound stern but couldn't keep serious for the life of him.<br/>	“But yours is bluuuue...” Tubbo whined in the most annoying voice he could make. “Ugh, fine, but you need to keep charging it,” Ranboo handed his phone back to the blanket goblin and plopped his head back down on the pillow, scooting closer to watch with Tubbo. “You’re so pointy, you're like a porcupine, that doesn't know how to have lazy mornings.” Tubbo turned to look at the tall boy, again, giving him a comically upset face. “OW! Don't poke me- AHhahhahHAHHa” Ranboo was trying to get him out of the way by poking him right in the ribs, the most violent but ticklish attack.<br/>	“FINE!!! Fine! I’ll move I'll move-” Tubbo was trying to say through his giggles.<br/>“Maybe we should stream today? We can wear our matching hoodies,” Ranboo said grinning, “of course we’ll be streaming today Ranboo my beloved-” the boy in the blankets started to laugh at his friend’s phone. “What did you do this time?” he leaned over to see that Tubbo made his background the “Ranboo my beloved” locket picture, he of course let out a big laugh and grabbed his phone back from his friend.<br/>	Tubbo sat up for real this time and let his friend know he was infact “really fuckin’ hungry” and wanted to go somewhere for breakfast, lunch? Brunch. Brunch is good.<br/>Tubbo had chosen a nice, quiet diner that served fresh waffles and what he described as “poggers hot chocolate” immediately laughing to himself shaking his head. He carried on talking about plans for the stream that day, “The Wedding” was going to be the title and he insisted there will be activities for the guests to do.<br/>	Throughout the meal Ranboo was paying close attention, his mind only going all fuzzy and slow when Tubbo made a little joke and laughed at himself, “What’s the colour scheme gonna be?” Ranboo asked before taking his last bite. “Purple and yellow of course!” Tubbo looked at his hand fidgeting with his fork and giggled, “I've been ranting this whole time again haven't I? Sorry ‘bout that big man,”<br/>“It’s okay, you’re easy to listen to...” Ranboo almost didn't notice the sweet tone in his voice due to all the brain fog. “Awwwwe thank you,” Tubbo said in a goofy but soft voice, “oh by the way, would you wanna go to the beach?”<br/>“Sure that sounds fun!” Ranboo and Tubbo paid and started heading to the beach.<br/>. . .<br/>	It was nice, not sunny enough to get a sunburn but just warm enough to build a hut out of driftwood they found. They had been sitting in their makeshift shack for a while waiting for the sun to set before heading back, they’d collected some shells and sea glass. Tubbo’s shell was a dusty pink and purple with some sandy white features and Ranboo’s glass was smooth and honey coloured, almost in the shape of a perfect love heart.<br/>	The sky was a splash of pinks, purples, scarlet and bright yellow just above the horizon, Ranboo thought it was so extravagant but still couldn't stop glancing at Tubbo and grinning. “Whatcha lookin at big guy? The sunset’s starting!” Ranboo looked out over the sea, enjoying all the colours he normally wouldn't get to see because he was on a call with Tubbo all night. The sand almost looked a shade of lavender purple, this was about the time when the air became cold and Ranboo was already chilly. He let out an involuntary shiver as the cold shook him out of the trance the sunset put him in. Tubbo definitely noticed, he wrapped his arms tight around Ranboo, covering him up with the big sweater he was wearing, it was very soft and already quite warm.<br/>	Ranboo nearly melted when his friend hugged him, usually it was a great big, bone-crushing hug that took his breath away in the ‘I’m getting squashed by a crazy bear’ kind of way. But this time his breath was taken away softly, his face started to heat up, looking like the sunset they were watching together. He couldn't help but get a goofy grin as his heart soared, “This is really nice…” Tubbo said, almost whispering. “It really is…” Ranboo responded even quieter.<br/>	His mind was all gooey again, he could barely form a sentence that made sense as Tubbo dragged him across the beach, holding his hand with their fingers intertwined. Even the car ride home was nice, Tubbo had decided to put his music on and the first song that played was ‘Loving Is Easy’ by Rex Orange County, they slowly started to hum along with the radio, sometimes one would laugh or catch the other staring.<br/>They had gotten home and got ready to go live, checking the map they had commissioned someone to build just for this stream, they had changed their skins too, Ranboo now wore a dark purple suit and Tubbo had insisted on his character having a light yellow dress. They started the stream on Tubbo’s channel first and waited until everyone had joined and got sat down in their spot for Ranboo to start his stream. Surprisingly Tommy had changed his character too, he now had a dark purple suit with a yellow tie, something that normally wouldn't work but with the context of the “wedding” it was nice. Niki had joined too, also wearing a yellow dress with a pastel rainbow jumper over it. Wilbur’s character had a light purple dress shirt with black pants. JackManifold had just changed his usual black and blue shirt for a yellow and brown one. More people joined with new purple and yellow themed skins but Philza’s was probably the most jarring, a soft yellow suit with a white tie, it worked well… a little too well.<br/>	Ranboo was up by the altar, Wilbur was standing behind it. Tommy was, yet again, walking down the aisle aggressively throwing flowers at everyone and mouth-trumpeting what was supposed to be the stereotypical wedding tune. Jack came in behind him in a boat, spinning rapidly and making Ranboo crack up.<br/>	Then Captain Puffy came out of the hallway near the door with Tubbo by her side. They walked down the aisle, Tubbo and Ranboo stifled laughs as everyone was failing to take this seriously. Wilbur read out the vows, Ranboo did at least an okay job repeating what Wilbur asked him to. Tubbo said something vaguely reminiscent of what was supposed to be said and they both started to wheeze and laugh while everyone in the audience was trying not to laugh too hard to spare Tubbo the embarrassment.<br/>	After the boys said their “I do's” they lit off fireworks and Tubbo decided to take a stack and started lighting them off inside the building, everyone else followed suit, slightly slowing down the server with the amount of fireworks that were going off.<br/>. . .<br/>Tubbo turned on facecam and changed the category to “just chatting” as he was getting bombarded by donations, subscribers and an unofficial raid from Ranboo. The camera had been at a different angle, not showing the door to his room. “Big news twitch chat on twitch dot tv!” Ranboo heard from behind the door, that was the cue to sneak into the room as quiet as he could and pop into frame, saying chat went crazy was putting it lightly. Ranboo draped his arms around his friend’s neck but still waved at the camera. Tubbo looked up at his friend from his chair, this was ridiculous, absolutely terrible. He looked to short compared to his friend, he made a funny pouty face when the chat started to say “shortbo” and other things about the height difference.<br/>	They had been streaming for almost three hours after the wedding video but alas, the grumbling from their stomachs told them it was time for dinner and a movie. They’d picked out ‘Lady and the Tramp’ to go with the spaghetti they were having. Tubbo turned out the lights and got cozy under the blankets, trapping his friend with the wall spot again, before starting the movie. Ranboo definitely ate slower, occasionally forgetting about his dinner while paying attention to the movie. The scene with the spaghetti came on, Tubbo looked up at his friend and said in a fake sad tone, “why do we never do things like that Ranboo my beloved?” Ranboo could feel his face heat up instantly but he couldn't help but giggle along with Tubbo. “I mean, I haven't eaten ALL my food,” he replied in a joking-but-still-offering manner and Tubbo reached over and took the fork off the plate, swirled a big bite onto it and held it up sideways in between the two of them. Ranboo took a moment to process what Tubbo was trying to do, watching him make a funny looking smile up at him. “We can each take a bite,” he said before they leaned in and took a bite from either side of the fork, somehow they had gotten the same noodle and were getting very close to reenacting the scene from the movie. Ranboo started to laugh though, the thought of giving his friend a smooch had filled his brain again and made him all giggly, he leaned away and Tubbo did the same, also laughing to himself. They hadn’t mentioned it when they set their plates on the bedside table and sunk down into the bed to continue watching the movie.<br/>Tubbo had fallen asleep so Ranboo turned off the tv and got comfy. Tubbo turned over and pulled Ranboo into a hug, he felt like he was a new teddy bear on Christmas day. The fuzzy, slow feeling in his brain was nice as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. deffo flerting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he taught him how to play ukulele, your honor.<br/>they made a cake, your honor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo was the first awake this time, everything had a yellow, bright tint to it and he could hear birds chirping outside the window. He could feel his friend’s arms wrapped around his waist, still holding him like a giant stuffed animal. He watched Tiktok for a bit, there were lots of clips showing up already. Everyone seemed quite happy about the duo finally seeing each other after months of talking and making plans. A video came up and the camera zoomed in on Ranboo in the background of the shot as the hyperpop song played over the flipping picture. Ranboo let out a little snort, he was trying to be quiet but that seemed to have failed him as Tubbo started to hug him tighter, yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes with a balled up fist. “What’re you laughing at?” he asked in a quiet voice, “Just a funny video, did you sleep well?”<br/>
“Mmmyeah…” Tubbo sat up but still pulled the blankets up to cover him, he wasn't gonna lie, Ranboo wasn't exactly a space heater, but that didn't stop him from cuddling back up with his friend to see what was so funny. “Tommy was so right, you are the clingy one,” Ranboo looked down at Tubbo, all cuddled up in a pile of blankets again. The blanket gremlin looked up at him with an obviously fake evil stare.<br/>
Today they had a lego building stream planned, then they’d go live on Ranboo’s channel and get on Hypixel for a bit. As they were setting up the table and getting ready Ranboo would accidentally bump his hand into Tubbo’s, he hoped it wasn't too obvious and he could just play it off. Then they started, and the funny flirting did too.<br/>
They were building a big set so they put all the pieces into a big bowl, Ranboo’s hand brushed Tubbo’s again, “keep bumping my hand and I might have to hold yours,” he said before doing his little crunchy laugh. Ranboo quickly turned to look at Tubbo, hoping his mask and glasses were hiding his blush and surprised eyes. The chat was already aww-ing and pointing out his ears getting pink.<br/>
“Now you’re just farming awws, not fair,” he joked to his friend. Tubbo lightly punched his shoulder, “You’re falling behind big man, I’m just too good at building huh?” Ranboo rolled his eyes so hard you could practically see it through his glasses. The rest of the stream was full of playful banter and slowly became a lego building competition to see who had to make dinner that night, Ranboo stepped up his game and finished his set. It was a scale model of the End, with a dragon and endermen to go along and Tubbo’s was a little flower biome with a bee. Very fitting for the duo. They hadn't even noticed the sky become a dark purple-ish orange, before deciding that it was time to end the stream. “Well boys! It’s time for dinner and movies,” Tubbo said setting his and Ranboo’s lego sets next to each other, “finally I can do something fun and stop watching you two flirt.” Lani said from behind the camera.<br/>
“Oh whatever, anyways, me and Ranboo have to go cuddle n’ shit so see ya next stream!”<br/>
Ranboo turned to his friend, “TUBBO-” the stream cut out before he could say anything else. “What! It’s true!”<br/>
“Well, you DO have to make dinner still,” Ranboo tilted his head at his friend in a I-told-you-so kind of way before taking off his glasses and mask. This time it was Tubbo feeling all slow and funny, he seemed to keep forgetting how pretty his friend was until the mask came off again.<br/>
Ranboo looked down at the boy halfway staring at him, halfway trying to play it off, “so, what movie sounds good tonight?” Tubbo said as they got up and cleaned up the table. “I kinda wanna watch Aristocats, if that’s good?” Ranboo looked back up from what he was doing with a hopeful smile, “You sure like your old movies, huh big guy?” Tubbo smiled back, “I’ll see if I can find it when dinner is ready.”<br/>
They made sandwiches, grabbed some crisps and went back up to Tubbo’s room as fast as they could. Tubbo plopped into the bed after Ranboo, they seemed to have subconsciously decided that Ranboo will forever be cursed with the wall spot. Tubbo scrolled through Netflix and found the movie Ranboo asked for, “this one?” Tubbo turned and grinned. Ranboo nodded, his mouth full of sandwich. The movie started and filled the room with music that left the tall boy bouncing his head side to side happily. Absolutely cat-jammin’. Tubbo looked up and couldn't hide his smile, his friend was so obviously enjoying their movie nights.<br/>
They had stacked their plates on the nightstand after the movie and Tubbo snuggled up against his tall friend after turning off the tv. He was trying to sneak a peek at Ranboo’s phone, occasionally tugging on his sleeve to let him know he was still awake. It didn't last too long though, Ranboo let out a big yawn before reaching over his friend to put his phone down for the night. His mistake, Tubbo reached up around his friend’s torso and pulled him into a big hug.<br/>
Ranboo let it happen, he scooped his cuddle bug up into an even bigger hug and plopped his head onto the pillow.<br/>
. . .<br/>
The boys were woken up by the sound of distant thunder and the patter of rain on the roof. Ranboo stretched and looked down to see that Tubbo had already opened his phone and was opening something. “Can we take a picture?” he said softly, looking up from the phone, “of course, but it’s only for you, no posting it.”<br/>
They got cuddled up close again and looked at the camera, Ranboo had a warm, comforting smile that left crinkles at the edges of his eyes. Tubbo brought his phone back down and was clicking around, “whatcha doin’ there?” the tall boy said as he tried to lean to see what his friend was being so secretive about. “Look, it’s my background now,” Tubbo had a soft smile across his face, looking up and showing off his phone.<br/>
Ranboo was starting to wake up more, he knew because the sparkling feeling was filling his chest again. Ooh boy. “Well,” Tubbo stretched out and nearly took up the whole bed before finishing his sentence, “Today was supposed to be the beach vlog but it’s all stormy.”<br/>
“Yeah,” Ranboo looked down, his fringe falling over his eyes making him look extra emo.<br/>
“We can still do other things on our list though!” Tubbo said, trying to cheer up his friend, “how about you teach me how to play your ukulele?”<br/>
Tubbo sat up and looked up with a big grin, “you really want to??”<br/>
“Of course!” Ranboo said, pushing his hair out of the way to look back at his cuddle bug. “What song could we do at the same time?” Tubbo was already getting out of bed, “you on the ukulele and me on the piano,” he set up the keyboard and got his ukulele out of its case. “How about ‘Marry You’? There's piano in that,” Ranboo suggested, feeling his face warm up, “oh that one’s great! Lemme get the chords and we can start!” He was so excited for the duet you could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain.<br/>
They spent about two hours getting the chords down and in the right order, then Tubbo started adding the piano, it was all coming together nicely. They even started to hum together, even though Ranboo felt like he couldn't sing it sounded nice mixed with Tubbo’s soft singing and quiet piano. This really was all he could ask for, coming all the way from America was stressful but little moments like this made it all worth it. He started to get butterflies when Tubbo actually started to sing out loud, dang musical talent and making his brain all funny, he was supposed to be helping with this duet. The lovey-dovey hum in his mind didn't make it easy to play along as well, soon he slowed to a halt and just listened to his friend sing for a while until he was caught staring.<br/>
“You’re staring big guy, keep this up and you’ll be the next one to be cooking.” Tubbo chuckled softly, it almost looked like he was trying to look away. He absolutely was. Trying to hide the light blush that fell over his face after seeing his tall friend looking at him so sweetly. The fluttering in his heart and clinginess came out most when he was more sleepy but even then it snuck its way into Tubbo’s mind despite him being mostly caught up in the fact his friend was here to notice.<br/>
. . .<br/>
They decided that tonight would be a perfect cooking stream night and got out everything they needed for a cake. A box of mix, eggs and oil, they weren't gonna put THAT much effort into this thing. It was going well before Tubbo started up his flirting bit again to pass the time, saying bad baking related pick up lines that made Ranboo nearly short circuit. The timer buzzed and Ranboo carefully got the cake out of the oven, set it on the counter and looked at his friend with a grin you could practically see through his mask. “DANG, Ranboo got cake-” Tubbo cut himself off with a snorty laugh, “PFFF- Tubbo!?” Ranboo couldn't help but laugh at the way it was said but it still made his face run hot and turn pink. The chat was going mad as well, lots of laughing and “defo flerting” spam. Once they were done laughing the cake was pretty much ready for the green icing and black and white sugar sprinkles, perfect balance for the two boys.<br/>
“Oh wait! I wanna do something cool,” Ranboo took the cake and cut it into a heart shape. Tubbo peeked around the tall boys arm and let out an audible “awww”<br/>
“That's just adorable,” he picked up the plate it was sitting on and showed the camera, “c’mon chat! boneZones for the love heart cake!!”<br/>
“Yeah!” Ranboo said from behind trying to look enthusiastic, putting up two thumbs up. They got along with the decorating, a green cake with sparkly, black and white sprinkles split down the middle. “WELP, the cake looks awesome, we gotta eat this and get to watching our movie!” Tubbo waved to the camera, “bye chat, g’night!” Ranboo said, also waving.<br/>
They got up to the bedroom and got into their regular spots with their plates of cake, “I think we did a good job…” Tubbo nudged Ranboo with his elbow. “Yeah, we only almost burnt down the house once tonight,” the tall boy looked over from the movie and giggled. “Oi, nothin’ caught on fire for real,” Tubbo was starting to slow down and sound sleepy before letting out a big yawn that made Ranboo do the same. “You seem tired.” Ranboo said, still watching his friend, “I could say the same about you, bug guy,” Tubbo took the plates, set them aside and turned back with his arms out for a hug. Ranboo accepted the hug and they sunk into the bed, “g’night cuddle bug…” he said as they sleepily watched the rest of their movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. big feesh go brrr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he got him a plushy, your honor.<br/>(this one is a little shorter but it's so much cuter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was sound asleep. His dreams were usually just strange and rather funny but tonight was different, Ranboo was there clear as day, with his arms wrapped gently around Tubbo’s torso. Up on the counter he could hool into the tall boy’s eyes without hurting his neck, it was so nice. “You ok cuddle bug?” the nickname made Tubbo’s chest all tight and his brain go haywire, “yeah… I’m good…” he was wondering if this was real, it felt so real. Ranboo laughed softly and gave Tubbo a little kiss on the forehead before letting go and walking back over to the oven, something good was cooking but Tubbo couldn't quite figure out what it was through all the lovey-dovey brain fog. He watched Ranboo turn back around and smile sweetly before he woke up with a jolt. Real life Ranboo was already awake, watching something on his phone. “You ok?” He said scooting back just a little to look down at Tubbo, “yeah…” Ranboo rolled back into the hug, “that’s good,” his morning voice rumbled in his chest right into Tubbo’s ear.<br/>	How was he gonna go about this? He was usually the one cracking flirty jokes and saying terrible pickup lines but lately he could feel his face flush and he stuttered when he tried to do his usual flirting bit, chat noticed too. They were mostly laughing about when the jokes ended in nonsense and the two started to giggle out of control, but some noticed Tubbo’s rosey cheeks and Ranboo’s ears going red every once in a while. They had to stream early today so they could make it to the aquarium and film a vlog for their youtube channels. “Hypixel then we have to film something!” Tubbo said, Ranboo nodding his head beside him. It didn't last long though, they won a few rounds of bedwars and decided to call it a day for this stream, “sorry this one was so short, we have something really cool planned and it'll be coming soon!” Ranboo said as he was waving to the camera. Tubbo pressed the end stream button and got up almost in one quick motion, “I’m so excited! What are we going to see first?”<br/>“mayb-” Ranboo was cut off with a gasp,<br/>“We should wait to look at the sharks last! They’re in an underground bit and I’ve always loved that part the most!” Tubbo looked like he just drank a whole pot of coffee, putting on his coat and shoes so fast Ranboo could barely keep up. “Heck yeah, save the best for last!” Ranboo said enthusiastically, “maybe we could also watch the sunset again? We should be out in time right?”<br/>“Oh of course, there's not a whole bunch to see really.” Tubbo was ready to go, camera in one hand and Ranboo’s hand in the other. Ranboo’s heart nearly melted as Tubbo practically dragged him to go faster, he could see the entrance and the excited feeling filled his chest as well.<br/>	They were done filming and went down to the shark tank, the room was very dark, the only light being a few purple ceiling lights and the blue glow from the giant tank. It was just enough light to be able to make out the shape of Tubbo, looking up at him like a kid on christmas. A huge hammerhead swam closer and Tubbo’s grip tightened, he pointed and whispered “that one’s my favourite one, I named her Tulip…” Ranboo had a brilliant idea. Once they were done watching the sharks and whispering about what ones were the coolest Ranboo was the one tugging Tubbo around this time. He made a beeline straight for the gift shop, on a wooden stand sat a medium sized hammerhead shark plush, the perfect gift. Tubbo got distracted by something else and left Ranboo alone for just enough time to buy the plush, take off the tags and hide it in their shared backpack before he returned. Ranboo was going to wait until sunset to hand off the little shark but Tubbo returned looking rather sad. “Someone got to the hammerhead plush before I could, this happens every time I come here, talk about bad timing…” the tone in his voice hurt Ranboo’s heart, he knew it was mostly joking around but he wanted to give the gift as soon as possible to avoid his friend actually being upset. They made their way down to the beach, Tubbo telling Ranboo facts about sharks and making fish-based puns. They sat down on the same log they did when they first watched the sun go down, the sky began to darken and turn purplish orange. “Check this out,” Ranboo pulled the backpack up onto his lap and unzipped the biggest pocket, “close your eyes, it's a surprise…” Tubbo did just that, guessing what it could be, holding out his hands. He felt something soft land in his arms and opened his eyes to the plush he had been wanting for so long. “TULIP!!??” he looked up at Ranboo with a joy-filled smile, “how did you get her?? Someone always gets there first-” he cut himself off and threw his arms around the tall boy. “You’re too good to me, thank you really, this is super sweet.” Ranboo didn't respond for a few seconds, watching his friend lean into the hug with the plush in his arms.<br/>…<br/>	They decided to go to bed early tonight, they got into bed, Ranboo still trapped with the wall spot. It didn't seem so bad now that he was seeing his friend cuddled up against him, hugging the little shark. Tubbo was out like a light, using up all your energy all day will do that to you. Ranboo hugged Tubbo closer and placed a little kiss on the top of his head. This was the best day ever so far, for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. soulmates?? pog???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wait this is actually really sweet, your honor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up to the sound of soft music and sizzling coming from the kitchen. He could smell… Eggs? Bacon? AND pancakes?? He shuffled out of the room, still engulfed in a soft blanket.<br/>“You could’ve woken me up, I can help with things too y’know,” he said in a sweet, joking tone. “nah, you do nice things for me, I get to do nice things for you!” Tubbo turned around with two plates perfectly decorated with the array of breakfast food, made just the way Ranboo had explained over calls. They sat down and Tubbo took the blanket back into the bedroom then plopped into his chair. The two of them were across from each other but could still look out the window at the flowers Tubbo was growing. “Oh look! A bumble bee! It really is spring huh?”<br/>	Ranboo couldn't help but take a peek at Tubbo everytime their hands bumped while they did the dishes, to his surprise the usual light pink blush was growing stronger and his smile getting even more obvious. Tubbo started to sway to the music, bumping into Ranboo playfully until both of them started to bob their heads and swoosh their hips to the music. It didn't take long for them to forget about the dishes and start dancing around the kitchen, “pardon the way that I stare,” Tubbo sang along with the lyrics. “There’s nothin’ else to compare,” Ranboo responded softly, “the sight of you leaves me weak,” they finally both sang together. They knew the words by heart from the many Spotify listening sessions before meeting up, “I love you bAbY-” Tubbo tried to sing as his voice cracked. They both started to laugh, loud and true laughs that mingled well with the music in the background. Ranboo looked down at the boy in his arms, who was still giggling to himself, and then caught a glimpse of the clock. He froze up and looked back at Tubbo with a worried expression, “we’re almost three hours late!” Tubbo turned to look at the clock, “Oh shit!” They ran upstairs to the recording room, Ranboo putting on his mask and glasses. Tubbo started the stream and told chat that they had slept in for too long, which wasn’t ALL a lie.<br/>…<br/>	They decided to try and draw for this stream, Tubbo and Ranboo couldn't look at the other’s drawing until they were both done. Ranboo’s drawing was poor renditions of their minecraft characters, sitting with a bunch of alliums and pink tulips, both of their favourite flowers. Tubbo’s drawing was a bit better, Ranboo’s tall character holding the hand of Tubbo’s character. “OH- I forgot,” Tubbo turned it back around and scribbled something on the drawing. When he let Ranboo see again their characters had little wedding rings on their hands, his chest was almost in pain with how honey-sweet this whole day had been. “Yours puts mine to shame,” the tall boy looked up from the paper, Tubbo could tell he had a big grin, even under the mask and glasses. “Yours is good too big guy!”<br/>“Awe, thanks,” Ranboo could feel his face gradually turn red and the hazy feeling flooded his brain again. Chat was filled with awws, “deffo flerting” and words of encouragement for Ranboo’s drawings. “Thanks for watching! Don’t miss Ranboo’s stream tomorrow!”<br/>	As soon as the stream shut off Tubbo practically leaped out of his chair, threw on his yellow hoodie and grabbed Ranboo’s hand. “Come on! We’ll miss the sunset!!” They ran out the door, hand in hand, just over the hill Ranboo could hear the sound of rolling waves. As they ran across the dimly sunlit beach to the log they’d gone to so often they tripped over and tumbled into the soft sand, still laughing as they stood and dusted themselves off. They made their way to their log and sat, looking out to the horizon. Tubbo looked nervous, Ranboo didn't enjoy that, he worried that he said or did something wrong. Before those thoughts got too loud in his head he noticed a warm smile show on his friend’s face that made all the worry melt away.<br/>	“Hey Ranboo…” Tubbo looked up at the tall boy. “What’s up?” Ranboo’s tone was so quiet you could barely hear it over the sound of the sea, “you said you believe in soulmates,” Tubbo looked back to the setting sun, though it was dark Ranboo could still see tears well up in his eyes. “Did you mean it?” Tubbo’s voice softly cracked, trying to hold back tears. “Of course I meant it…” Ranboo held out his hand but stopped himself, he took a moment to decide if this was a good idea. He relaxed and gently put his hand on Tubbo’s face, wiping away a tear that slid down his cheek. “Please don’t cry…” Ranboo was quiet and caring, “what’s wrong?”<br/>“What do I do if I found my soulmate?” Tubbo sniffed and blinked away the tears. “Well” Ranboo let his hand fall from his friend’s face to his shoulder, “telling them you feel that way would probably be a safe start-” he was cut off before he could give any more advice. “Ranboo,” more tears formed in Tubbo’s eyes, “I really do think you’re my soulmate, for real, as stupid as that sounds.” Ranboo could feel himself start to tear up as well. “Don’t worry, I think so too,” he pulled Tubbo into a hug, “I think so too.”<br/>	Tubbo let himself sob and laugh into Ranboo’s shoulder, it was relief, excitement and tiredness that washed over him, but it was all so pleasant. They let go of each other, the tall boy smiling down at his friend and wiping away the tears with his sleeve. The sky was lit with dark purples and blues, complemented by the bright scarlet sun just sinking behind the ocean. Tubbo leaned in on Ranboo’s chest as they stayed for a while longer, calming down and getting sleepy.<br/>…<br/>	They were cozy in their bed, tired from the walk to and from the beach. Tubbo’s voice was muffled and hard to make out with his face buried in Ranboo’s chest, “hm?” Ranboo pulled away and looked down. Tubbo shook his hair out of his face, “I love you…”<br/>“I love you too…” They went back to holding each other and peacefully fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. okay, now this is epic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They went to the fair, your honor.<br/>They had their first kiss, your honor.<br/>Also Tommy is there to bug them in this one lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys woke up just before noon but stayed in bed for a while, the fluffy feeling in the air was no longer awkward and they could cuddle close without worry. Ranboo still got the woozy, slow feeling though, he was very much in love and he didn't mind one bit. “You good big man? You’ve been staring for a while,” Tubbo looked up, still looking sleepy. “I’m good, I’m just so glad you felt the same way n’ stuff…” Ranboo was picking at his fingertips with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend. “Awwwe, I am too,” Tubbo pulled the tall boy into a bear hug that took all his breath away, just like their first day but more loving and free.<br/>	Tubbo stood up and popped his back, “rrrrrgh- it’s time for TOAST!” Ranboo stretched his poor legs out as well, he could barely fit in Tubbo’s bed, let alone fit in there WITH him. “Toast is good, but can I raise you this: egg sandwiches,” Ranboo stood in the kitchen and watched Tubbo stop his toast making, “I like the way you think!” Tubo got out the rest of the ingredients. The stove clicked on and the eggs sizzled in the pan along with cheese and some broccoli, once it was done cooking Ranboo chopped it in half and made the sandwiches look all nice before setting the plates down on the kitchen table. About halfway through eating and laughing at funny flirting a knock came from the front door of Tubbo’s studio . Lani said something about hurrying up and getting Tommy from the main house. Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other, nervous and surprised, not even a day of being together and they had to go back to hiding it again. They awkwardly slipped through the door to find Tommy, standing in the kitchen with a can of coke looking smug. “What took you guys so fuckin’ long, ya kissin’ out there?” Tommy chuckled to himself, and then the other two laughed as well, kinda awkwardly, but Tommy didn't notice.<br/>	“Lets GO!” Tommy was already out the door, Tubbo followed, Ranboo ran back to their room to grab Tubbo’s coat and quickly caught up to give his boyfriend the nice yellow hoodie and a little kiss on the top of his head, hoping Tommy wouldn't notice. Ranboo saw the fair being set up on his flight in and was pretty excited to go, he just didn't know Tommy would be along for the ride. The walk was a bit long but Tommy could blabber for hours to fill the silence, Tubbo would hook his pinkie around Ranboo’s every once in a while until they just decided to hold hands. They turned the corner and saw the booths, lined with tickets and stuffed animals. Ranboo subconsciously swung his arm back and forth in time with his steps and Tubbo started to do the same, which made them giggle softly to each other. “You two are acting all funny, you a funny man Ranboob?”<br/>“I like to think I am,” Ranboo looked at Tubbo who looked over to Tommy, “he’s pretty funny, to be honest.” Tubbo shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled smugly. Tommy let out an exasperated sigh, “what ride do we go on first?”<br/>“OH! That one!” Ranboo pointed up to a big roller coaster and Tubbo looked up at him with a nervous face, “ok but I get middle seat…”<br/>“Alright, lets go boys!” Tommy began to jog over to the line, which wasn’t very long, Tubbo’s grip on Ranboo’s hand got quite a bit tighter and he saw the drop up close. “You’ll be okay, promise,” Ranboo softly reassured his boyfriend the best he could.<br/>	They were sat in a cart, Tommy first, Tubbo in the middle and Ranboo by the door. They were on their way up, the cart wheeling them higher up until they reached the first arch. Tubbo’s heart skipped a beat as they shot down the track. He caught a breath but then they were on their way up to the biggest drop, as their altitude climbed so did Tubbo’s heart rate. He clinged to Ranboo with his arms wrapped tightly around the taller boy’s torso. As they flew down the rails Ranboo put an arm around Tubbo, which made it easier for him to at least open his eyes a little bit and enjoy the wind in his hair. The carts slowed to a halt and they were let off, Tubbo felt like he turned to jelly. As he got his bearings he suddenly got hit with all the adrenaline, “that was AWESOME!!!” he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ranboo’s neck and his legs around his waist. Ranboo held up his boyfriend after almost falling over, “I’m glad you liked it!” he was mostly relieved that Tubbo wasn't upset at him for choosing a roller coaster. “I’m not going on another though, I don't think my poor heart could take it.” Tubbo sighed and got back on the ground.<br/>	They found Tommy at a food booth, ordering some kind of pastry. Ranboo sat Tubbo down and went to grab some water and snacks. “Wasn't as bad as you thought huh?” Tommy sat across the picnic bench. “I guess it was pretty neat… nah it was terrible. I just didn't want to hurt Ranboo’s feelings.”<br/>“Siiimp,” Tommy let out a violent laugh, “oh shut up,” Tubbo started to laugh too. Ranboo came back with two water bottles and some churros and set them on the table. “Thanks big man,” Tubbo scooted closer and smiled up at the tall boy, Ranboo felt his heart flutter again, his mind went all fuzzy and happy and he completely forgot what he was gonna say. So he just smiled back all goofy. The next stop before they left was some good old carnival games, Tubbo saw an enderman plush he insisted that he wanted. The three boys walked over and Ranboo paid for a few darts. three balloons, shouldn’t be too hard, right? He popped two balloons and then missed two, he was on one dart and wasn't gonna give up yet. He aimed for a small green balloon and hit it dead on. Tubbo gasped and shook Ranboo’s arm, “pssh- I could do that,” Tommy said with a smirk. The way Tubbo held onto the plushie made Ranboo’s heart burst, “what should I name them?” Tubbo looked at the little enderman and smiled sweetly. “How about Allium?” Ranboo tilted his head, “I like that.”<br/>	The walk home was nice, Tommy talking about the song he was listening to Wilbur write the other night among various other things as Ranboo and Tubbo followed behind, hands intertwined. “Would you mind if I stayed on your couch tonight?” Tommy turned and started walking backwards to face the two boys, “I didn't really think of the walk back to my house.”<br/>“That’s fine, just try to stay at least a little quiet, I’m all sleepy now.” They showed up at the house and Tubbo unlocked the door, letting Tommy in first.<br/>	Tubbo was the first to go back into the bedroom and get ready, Ranboo was still watching tv with Tommy for a few minutes. “Welp, I’m gonna… go now…” Ranboo got up and tried to sneak into the room but he heard Tommy speak, “whatcha doin’ going back there?” Ranboo tensed up and freezed. “Well, I, uhm… y’know, I gotta- brush my teeth n’ my suitcase is in there and-”<br/>“Y’know if you and Tubbo are a thing you can tell me? I don't care, in fact I could see this coming from a mile away.” Tommy smugly peeked over the back of the couch. “So much for it being a surprise,” Tubbo said from the top of the staircase, “eh, he was bound to find out at some point, get up here big man.” Ranboo let himself relax and went upstairs to finally sleep. He came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and was bombarded with a hug from Tubbo, “I can hug you without worrying about someone caring now.” Ranboo hugged back and looked down at his boyfriend, they stayed like that for a while, standing in the middle of the room not caring about anything else. Ranboo couldn't look away, he cupped Tubbo’s face in his hands and smiled softly. He leaned down as his boyfriend stood up on his tippy toes, they finally kissed, it was like the sunset was in this room. The comforting purple filled Ranboo’s mind and then the invigorating, bright oranges and yellows cascaded in his head, he couldn't help but smile and giggle. Tubbo stood in awe for a little bit and then pulled the tall boy into a big bear hug.<br/>	They got comfy and decided not to watch anything, it was a big day and they were tired as hell. “I love you…” Ranboo said, very quiet and soft. “I love you too…” Tubbo was half asleep already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. farming awws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They danced in the kitchen, your honor.<br/>They are so very sleepy, your honor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy was an early bird, he was up and eating a granola bar already, “two thirty? Good god, what are they so sleepy for?” he snuck up the stairs and pushed open the already slightly ajar door.<br/>…<br/>	Ranboo stretched and looked over to Tubbo, who was playing on the blue phone again, “Tubbo, ask first,” he said through a quiet laugh. He reached for his phone but Tubbo held his arm out away from him. Ranboo just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s torso and gave him a big kiss, the two kept giving each other little smooches and giggled until they heard the door creak open. Tommy peeked his head around the door frame, “you guys gonna stream soon?”<br/>“Do you want to?” Ranboo let go of Tubbo and tilted his head at the boy in the doorway.<br/>“I do!” Tubbo smiled up at Ranboo and got out of bed, “alright, we’ll be right out Tommy.” Ranboo followed Tubbo’s lead and put on his outfit for the day, the Taco Bell shirt.<br/>…<br/>	Ranboo would occasionally stand behind, with his hands placed on Tubbo’s shoulders. He was trying to keep their relationship a surprise while still being affectionate. They played charades and pictionary for hours and by the time the stream was over their stomachs hurt from all their laughing.<br/>…<br/>	Once Tommy had left and the cameras were turned off the whole house was covered in a comforting silence until Tubbo started a soft song they had listened to together a while ago. Ranboo sat in the living room scrolling on his phone but Tubbo wasn't having it, he walked over and took the tall boy’s hand and pulled him into a loose, loving hug. They swayed softly and hummed along to the song. “You never dance with me, what happened to Ranboo?” Tubbo looked up at his boyfriend, “I think I’m starting to like it more now…” Ranboo admitted. They fell back onto the couch and sat for a while, taking in the smell of dinner cooking and the quiet music slightly echoing off the walls. Tubbo mumbled something into Ranboo’s chest, and of course he didn’t hear a word, “you gotta stop talking into my hoodie, I can't understand you,”<br/>“I said I love you, very much,” Tubbo pulled away and looked up.<br/>“I love you very much too…” Ranboo gently placed a hand on Tubbo’s cheek, which he leaned into and smiled sweetly. “I think dinner is almost done, you stay here and get cozy okay?” Tubbo stood up and quickly walked to the kitchen. He took out the casserole and set it on the counter, it was too hot to eat just yet though. Their bowls were set out, ready for when they decided to eat.<br/>“It looks great,” Ranboo’s voice came from behind and made Tubbo jolt, how was he so sneaky?? “Thank you, let’s just hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Tubbo chuckled to himself and leaned into a hug with his partner. “I’m very tired… we should eat pretty soon.” Ranboo said before yawning deeply.<br/>	They filled their bowls and sat back on the couch, Tubbo turned on something to watch but was quickly distracted by Ranboo making conversation. Once they had finished and were dozing off once in a while Ranboo decided that it was time for bed, the only problem is that Tubbo was already asleep, curled up close and comfy. Ranboo carefully slid his arms under his boyfriend and lifted as steady and quietly as he could and went up to their room to lay down for the night. The room was dimly lit by a string of fairy lights that glowed an orangish yellow, just enough light to see where you were going, or to softly shine off of the face of a sleepy boyfriend. “I love you cuddle-bug…” Ranboo was almost whispering, “I love you too big guy.” Tubbo held onto his boyfriend, it was all so nearly perfect that night. Just before falling back asleep Tubbo had a nice thought. A date night, a real date, with his new boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. date night lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they went on a date, your honor<br/>they're still sleepy, your honor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo rolled and shifted every once in a while. He couldn't tell if he was having trouble staying asleep or if he was just too cold. whatever it was it upset him greatly as he woke up fully with a very quiet gasp that woke up Ranboo. “What’s wrong, are you ok?” Ranboo could see his boyfriend’s nervous face in the orange lighting, something was wrong. “I think I had a bad dream but I don’t remember what it was…” Tubbo was fidgeting with the sleeve of Ranboo’s hoodie. “Awe… It’s okay, it’s over now and we can try to sleep again when you feel better, okay?” Ranboo cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. They stayed up for about an hour, Ranboo holding Tubbo close and reassuring him that the dream is gone and it’ll be safe to sleep again. At some point they had drifted back to sleep and Tubbo went the whole night without another nightmare, in fact he had a wonderful dream about the date they were going to have and all the time they will have on their day off together.<br/>
…<br/>
Morning came slow and in waves. Tubbo had woken up and felt floaty and groggy. He decided that they would stay in bed for a while and turned on a tv show that he would only half pay attention to because of the headache that was getting worse. Ranboo could definitely tell it was upsetting Tubbo by the way he occasionally shut his eyes tightly and sighed. Ranboo eventually turned and pulled his boyfriend into a careful hug and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. “If you need anything tell me, you gotta stay here for a little while.” Ranboo reassured.<br/>
Tubbo opened his eyes after zoning out for a few minutes, “I forgot to say… I wanted to go somewhere today…” Ranboo looked up from his phone, “we should get some more sleep before going anywhere, I’ll set a timer okay?” Tubbo nodded sleepily, turned over to hold the tall boy and let himself fall asleep. Ranboo couldn’t sleep though, he thought about the fact that the boy he had liked for a long while was right there, holding onto him like there was nothing else in the world. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice his eyelids getting heavy and his brain getting foggy, next thing he knew he was asleep.<br/>
…<br/>
The timer went off and woke the two boys up. Tubbo stretched as Ranboo shut off the alarm, “ok, I’m curious, where are you taking me?” Ranboo set down his phone and looked over at his boyfriend with an infinitely loving and soft smile. “That’s actually a secret, you’ll know when we get there.” Tubbo snickered to himself and hopped out of bed to get ready.<br/>
Ranboo chose the nicest outfit he had, a white dress shirt and black jeans with a dark grey tie around his neck. If Tubbo refused to tell him where they’re going, it must be somewhere nice. Tubbo came out of the bathroom wearing a dark navy blue, slightly wrinkled, button up tucked into his jeans. Yep, definitely somewhere nice. As soon as they left the house their hands interlocked and swung between them, Tubbo caught Ranboo staring and chuckled a bit. “What are you lookin’ at boss man?” he said with a smirk you could hear through his mask. “You’re uhm, you just look really nice,” Ranboo trailed off, once again getting lost in thought over the pretty boy holding his hand.<br/>
As they rounded a few more corners Tubbo stopped at a very pretty restaurant, it didn't look TOO fancy but just enough to be the cliche romantic date night while still being affordable and fun. “Surprise! I’m taking you on a date and this time you can't take the bill!” Ranboo deeply sighed, remembering that Tubbo had taken his wallet and set it on the bedside table before they left. They stepped inside and were greeted at the front desk and told to wait until their waitress comes and gets them. Tubbo’s hand was still clinging onto Ranboo’s as they waited for their table. “I didn't know this was what a ‘day off of streaming’ was gonna be,” Ranboo nudged Tubbo’s shoulder playfully, “It really is nice though, this is really sweet.”<br/>
Once they were sat down at their table and had ordered their pasta and breadsticks they continued to quietly talk and flirt.<br/>
“Do you reckon you’ll be moving here permanently now?” Tubbo half-joked<br/>
“why can’t you come home with me?” Ranboo whined in a fake sad voice<br/>
“You know I’m scared of America…” Tubbo scoffed, moving to America, ridiculous.<br/>
“I hope I can change your mind, you’d be nice to have around…” Ranboo knew Tubbo was mostly joking but he couldn't help but make his voice soft and comforting. Tubbo reached across the table and took Ranboo’s hand in his again, “maybe, I’ll think about it…” Ranboo could hear that smirk again, but he absolutely adored it. They spent the rest of the night sharing pasta and childhood stories that made them have to stifle their laughs.<br/>
…<br/>
As they ran home, hand in hand, Tubbo trying to keep up with his comically tall boyfriend, they turned and went to the beach for a while. They slowed and sat down on the log they had gone to before. “Hey Ranboo,” Tubbo had the same tone of voice that he always had when he flirted, “hm?” Ranboo looked at the boy, looking slightly exasperated. “Lean down so I can give you a kiss, you’re too tall.” Tubbo tried to sound upset but as they kissed in the low lighting of the sunset he couldn't hide his laughter and smiling. “I think I’ve made up my mind…” Tubbo held Ranboo’s face softly in his hands, “about what?” Ranboo looked out of it in a good way, “I wanna come with you, wherever you decide to go I wanna be a part of it…” Tubbo was smiling so much his face began to ache a bit. Ranboo felt tears well up in his eyes, but he smiled, he pulled Tubbo back into another kiss and giggled to himself. They walked the rest of the way, their path home lit up by street lamps and their whispers and footsteps are all they can hear.<br/>
Once they got inside they quickly got changed into pajamas and hopped in bed to watch a movie and dreamed about the stream they have planned, Tubbo had convinced Ranboo to sing and they had agreed to do a chill music stream. Although he was nervous about singing tomorrow, this was probably the best he’s ever slept, his boy in his arms, the kiss on the beach and Tubbo’s words replaying in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>